Changes
by TheBrittLove
Summary: Kate Beckett realizes her feelings for her partner in crime are changing. Feelings can change, and sometimes they can change your life. Will have multiple chapters. Takes place during season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Windows

She is looking out the window, staring at one particular man. Castle.

He notices her and waves, a short and friendly wave, and Kate's heart nearly melts, to pour out of her chest. She often finds herself quite attached to this man, and even more than usual. Her mind drifted off, suddenly deciding to think about something else. Like a new case that will be awaiting her at work. Or a fresh, steaming cup of coffee, delivered to her by no one other than...Castle.

Kate felt her heart melt again, not literally of course, but in her mind. She hastily shook her head, deciding to finally clear her train of thought. He was there, outside, waiting for her, and probably wondering what was keeping her.

Kate drew out a long, dramatic breath and reached for the doorknob. Sure, she was staring at him through the window, but would she tell him that?

Of course not.

And there he was, right in front of her. "Hi." Kate greeted, and somehow managed a weak smile.

"Hey." Castle shot back. He rubbed his chin, and Kate could vaguely see a few stubbles of hair. He paused and opened his mouth slighty, which was a habit of his. "You are taking me, right?"

Kate nearly blushed at his words "you" and "me," together in one sentence, but caught herself. Now was no time for embarrassment. She fixed her eyes on her car parked near the curb. A few other vehicles were around it, and she fret she would mistake her car for another.

Kate realized her mind was drifting off again, and blinked a few times. "Yeah. I'm taking you."

This time he smiled. "Then, let's go." Castle said, and gestured to her car. He abruptly pulled out his cell phone. "I just got a text from Ryan to come there immediately."

Kate nodded and walked out the door of the main lobby, softly closing it behind her. She started walking, and was quickly striding in front of Castle. Her mind was going haywire. Everything about him, today and the past week, was replaying in her brain. Like yesterday, he had accidentally spilled his coffee over some of his papers, and Kate turned around and couldn't help but laugh. Or the other day, when Alexis and Martha visited him, his daughter noticed Kate and the two had a conversation. Kate learned so much about Alexis' father in that one conversation, and wondered if she would ever remember. Apparently, she did, and those memories were stuck in her brain forever.

She shook her head and hopped in the car, as well as Castle. He put on his sunglasses and looked out the window, while Kate started the car. She watched him, just for a moment, then began to drive and keep her eyes on the road, not on him. But on the way there, every so often she would peer over at the review mirror and see out of the corner of her eye, the writer staring out the window. Kate smiled to herself and switched her mind to work related topics instead. No need for distraction right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Walking

As soon as Kate arrived, she immediately stepped out of the car. Castle turned around and peered at her from the rim of his sunglasses, in an attempt to make her laugh.

It worked, of course, and Kate let a sudden chuckle escape her lips, shaking her head as she did so. "Come on Castle, be serious." She urged, gesturing to the entrance of the station. "We have a murder to solve."

With a sigh, he opened the side door. "As usual." He muttered under his breath. He then started walking. This time, however, Kate followed him, watching her partner in crime as he sauntered towards the station. He pushed open the door and entered, and a small smile stretched across Kate's face.

"Another day, another murder." She said aloud, to no one in particular really. Hearing what she had just said, Castle glanced at her curiously, then continued walking. He never heard her say anything to herself. Kate Beckett was, for sure, not an open book.

Before he knew it, they were in front of the elevator. She pushed the button, without saying a word, and the door quickly opened. The two walked in, and Kate's heart started pounding in her chest. She tried to think about other topics, like the letters NYPD engraved on the doors, or what to wear to work tomorrow, but it was no use. She knew for sure that Castle would be on her mind all day.

Both were quiet. Neither one said anything. Castle pulled out his cell phone again and began playing with it, possibly an app, and the taps and slides that it was creating made the silence less awkward and more easy for Kate to deal with.

As soon as the doors opened on their floor, she visibly breathed a sigh of relief. She began to make her way towards her desk, cluttered with old murder papers and letters, and hung her light jacket on the back of a chair. She rushed to the board nearby, eager to dig into the new case.

Rick Castle watched her as she walked. Detective Kate Beckett, with her flawless looks and kick-ass attitude. Kate Beckett, who seemed to want nothing involving her partner in crime. Sometimes, it seemed as if he was nothing to her. At least, that's what he thought.


End file.
